Adaptive optics (AO) instruments are used in ophthalmology to sense and correct ocular aberrations and provide high transverse resolution imaging. AO systems couple a wavefront sensor (e.g., Hartmann-Shack (HS-WS)) and a wavefront compensator (e.g., deformable mirror, DM) to actively correct distortions that can be caused mainly by the tear film, cornea, and lens. For adaptive optics systems, the high magnification necessary to resolve small structures such as photoreceptors are concomitant with smaller fields of view of about 1-2 deg (300-600 μm). Eye motion for even the best fixators can be up to 0.5 deg and slew targets of interest out of the field of view lowering the duty factor of useable images from a given session. AO systems also suffer from the requirement that reasonable pupil centration be maintained during wave-front sensing. Thus, translational head motion and anterior segment tracking are also important to these systems. Clinical utility for AO instruments may necessitate alternate auxiliary wide-field imaging to place the smaller fields at precise locations on the retina. This is analogous to the general requirement that clinical OCT systems, which generate primarily cross-sectional views, also include a secondary imaging system to display a more traditional en-face fundus view. In the case of AO systems, there is often uncertainty about the location of the smaller field relative to global landmarks. Retinal tracking, dual imaging, and a well-designed operator interface can aid in the development of advanced clinical functionality and further progress in vision research.